moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gun
A gun is a device that is capable of housing the discharge of gunpowder or other means of propulsion for the express purpose of firing a projectile, such as a bullet, ball, or shell, towards an intended target. Most guns are tubular in design, usually made metal, but any material capable of withstanding the pressures of the propellant can be used. In short, most guns operate under the principle of using propellant to expel the projectile down this tube, or barrel as it is otherwise known. The propellant will cease at the end of the barrel, thus allowing the projectile to shoot out. The gun itself is meant to be operated at a variety of ranges, but the projectiles of most gunnery will be able to travel over long ranges. The typology of guns is derived from many distinguishing factors, such as the propellant used, the barrel length, the range of the gun, and so forth. Although there is no exact date for the first gun invented, the dwarves and gnomes are usually credited with forging the first designs. Through trade and exchange, other cultures have adapted the use of guns into their military arsenals or for personal use by the common people. = History = ---- The exact origin of the gun is still uncertain to most Azerothian historians. The invention of guns on Azeroth are usually attributed to advances made by the dwarves and gnomes, with dwarven gun-makers leading the vanguard in its production and design. They are a relatively new invention, with arguable evidence of their existence several centuries before the opening of the Dark Portal in the year 3 L.C. Arguments also pose that most gunnery in its early stages was relegated to the use large cannon, and that the creation of the personal firearm came later as a need for mass gunnery arose. There is also the matter of propellant, which has changed over the course of Azerothian history. Most recognize gunpowder, a substance made out of a mixture of sulfur, charcoal, and saltpeter, as the first propellant used in gunnery. Advances in gunnery have also led to the use of steam as a means by which to rapidly propel a projectile out of a gun. Guns may also propel other substances beyond solid shot, as made evident by the creation of the dragon gun which was first created by goblin engineers. Guns like the dragon gun use propellants like steam or gas to propel powerful substances, such as alchemist's fire, towards the target. Throughout the history of gunnery, there have been multiple parties that have emerged advocating and going against the use of guns for personal defense and on the battlefield. Some claim that guns are dishonorable and volatile, being able to cause just as much damage to the user if utilized improperly. Others will argue that gunnery allows for the common soldier to wield great force on the battlefield, serving as the great equalizer. In addition, proponents of gunnery will claim that guns are relatively easy to use and train with, as opposed to weapons such as bows and swords that require greater strength and training to use properly. = Types = ---- Small Arms Initially scaled down artillery pieces, Small Arms consist of those pistols, firelocks and hand-cannons employed by the common infantry and cavalry. Small Arms are typically found in two styles, the "Southern" style, which consists of bronze pieces with myriad decorations, favoured by the Stormwindians and Tirasians and the more dour or "Northern" style, which consists of undecorated iron or steel pieces and is favoured by Gilneans and other northern peoples. Gonnes The earliest forms of Small Arms, Gonnes were initially scaled down artillery pieces. Most types of Gonne are rarely found on modern battlefields, although the Hand Cannon and Hand Mortar remain in use. Handgun Consisting of a basic barrel, stock and stand, Handguns are the most basic form of small arms and are fired via a match, much like most artillery pieces. Hand Cannon Effectively a carronade form of the Falconet, Hand Cannons fire a one pound ball and, like most Gonnes are fired with a match. Hand Mortar Appearing to be a scaled down Howitzer, Hand Mortars are a rare weapon designed to throw grenades further than is normally possible. The most basic forms of Hand Mortar are distrusted due to the requirement that the grenade by lit before being placed in the barrel, although the more advanced forms of this weapon remove this requirement and add a more advanced firing mechanism. Matchlocks and Wheellocks The first true Small Arms, matchlock and wheellock weapons are the first of the Firelock type weapons and mount either a burning match of fire-starting wheel respectively. These weapons enabled Small Arms to see use among more and more soldiers, allowing the Gun into full prominence. Arquebus A Handgun that has been upgraded with a Firelock mechanism, the Arquebus remains a heavy weapon that requires a stand to rest it on and as such is rarely used in the modern era. Caliver A light arquebus that does away with the stand, Calivers are designed to by used by horseback troops and as such are almost always wheellocks. Dag A wheellock pistol, the Dag is notable for its large, heavy but, designed to be used as a club in close combat. Flintlocks A Firelock that replaces the wheel or match with a piece of flint, Flintlocks are recorded as being in prominence at least a century before the opening of the Dark Portal and comprise of the majority of modern battlefield firearms. Musket Also known as the Fusil, the Musket was the most common flintlock in use for the early parts of the Fifth Century K.C, before being replaced by the Rifle a few decades before the First War. Musketoon The Flintlock form of the Caliver, the Musketoon, also known as the Carbine, is designed for use by light cavalrymen and dwarven mountaineers and as such is lighter and smaller. Blunderbuss Also named the Dragon due to its short ranged blast of fire and shrapnel, the Blunderbuss is designed to be used in a close range firefight and finds common used among the orcs and goblins. Rifle Used most prominently by the Dwarven Riflemen, the Rifle is effectively a musket with a grooved barrel, allowing the bullet to be more accurate from spinning. This barrel does have its drawbacks, however, as it slows the reloading time of the weapon. Pistol Designed as a backup weapon or for use by cavalrymen, Pistols are common forms of Flintlocks and are some of the most used weapons by naval and land soldiers alike. Artillery In contrast to the short-ranged, man-portable small arms, Artillery weapons are large contraptions designed to fire their payloads over long distances to attack personnel or fortifications. Due to their size and weight, Artillery type weapons need to be hauled into battle by pack animals or vehicles, with the largest types being forced to remain stationary aboard ships or in fortresses. Artillery is divided into three main sub-types: Long Guns, Short Guns and Siege Guns. There are also additional sub-types consisting of rare and/or experimental weapons. Like small arms, most artillery pieces are either made in the Southern or Northern styles. Long Guns Designed for firing at long range, Long Guns form some of the earliest types of Artillery and are also some of the most common. They are able to fire four primary types of shot, Ball Shot, which is a simple iron cannonball, Explosive Shell''s, which are simply explosive cannonballs, ''Canister Shot, a short range blast of musket balls and shrapnel designed to destroy infantry at close range and finally Shrapnel Shells, which are effectively a longer ranged form of Canister Shot. Basilisk The largest form of Long Guns, Basilisks, named after the dangerous, subterranean lizards, consist of the largest guns in existence, with the ability to fire shots of over 64 pounds and with the smallest weighing at least three tons and mounting a ten foot long, 8-inch barrel. Due to their immense size, Basilisks can only be mounted on fortifications or at the rear of the largest warships and have gradually fallen out of favour since the 5th Century K.C. Cannon The term Cannon, when not being used too refer to general types of Long Guns, denotes the largest Long Guns commonly in use. Sub-divided into three separate classes of Cannon Extraordinary, which fires a 64 pound ball, Cannon Ordinary, firing a 56 pound ball and Cannon Intraordinary, a cannon firing a 48 pound ball. These weapons weigh anything from 2.5 to 3 tons and have a 7-inch barrel. Like the Basilisk, a true cannon's large size makes it unable to be used as a field gun and requires it to be mounted on a fortification or on the lowest decks of the largest battleships. Demi-Cannon The artillery piece most commonly referred to by the name "cannon", Demi-Cannons are half the size of a full Cannon and as such fire 32, 28 and 24 pound balls in their Extraordinary, Ordinary and Intraordinary configurations respectively. Demi-Cannons Intraordinary are the largest piece of artillery able to be commonly used as field pieces, while Demi-Cannons of all types are typically mounted as the main batteries on frigates, cruisers and small battleships. Culverin Forming the smaller, more manoeuvrable pieces of field artillery and part of the main battery on frigates, Culverins are long barrelled, light cannons designed for long range destruction of enemy personnel and light buildings. Like most other Artillery Pieces Culverins are divided into Extraordinary, Ordinary and Intraordinary types, which fire 20, 18 and 16 pound balls respectively. Culverins typically weight around 2 tons and have a 5-inch calibre. The most notable types of culverins are the silver steel ones used by the Gilnean Military. Demi-Culverin Much like the Demi-Cannons are to their larger siblings, Demi-Culverins are half sized Culverins designed to be used as the main batteries of corvettes and as light field artillery and heavy horse artillery pieces. Notably, Demi-Culverin sub-types are not always exactly half the weight of the full Culverins, with the three main sub-categories able to fire 12, 10 and 8 pound shots respectively and have a weight of around 1.5 tons and a calibre of 4-inches. Saker Used as defensive guns for light ships and as medium pieces of horse artillery, Sakers, also known as Bastard Culverins, Snakers or Serpentas are design with the purpose of infantry support in mind, as they lack the ability to damage anything but the lightest of fortifications. In their standard configurations Sakers fire 7, 6 and 5 pound balls respectively, while weighing around 1 ton and bearing a 4-inch calibre. Demi-Saker The smallest horse artillery pieces and largest swivel guns, Demi-Sakers are almost purely anti-personnel weapons and are used to defend fortification or as fast response pieces of artillery. They fire 4, 3 or 2 pound balls, weigh around half a ton and have a 3-inch calibre. Falconet In effect a longer ranged Hand Cannon, the Falconet is a light swivel gun and fortification defence gun which fires a 1 pound ball, weighs 400 pounds and has a calibre of 2-inches. Short Guns In contrast to the Long Guns designed for long range firing, Short Guns are designed for heavy, close range firepower. The newest primary category of artillery, Short Guns were initially invented by the Carron Company of Gilneas during the time of the First War and were designed as lighter forms of standard cannons that would be able to be mounted on smaller ships. By the Second War, these guns were being produced in bulk to provide batteries aboard the new destroyers commissioned by the Grand Alliance Navy, as their range and firepower was perfect for the short-ranged engagements favoured by Orcish ships and now form a large presence in the armaments of naval ships worldwide. Crocolisk Named for the water-dwelling cousin of the basilisk, the Crocolisk fires shot with a weight of over 64 pounds and while it maintains the same calibre as the Basilisk, it, like all Short Guns, is barely two thirds of the weight. This allows Crocolisks to be mounted on ships that would find it impossible to mount a Basilisk and as such the Crocolisk is found in much higher numbers than its older cousin. One of the most notable types of Crocolisk in use is the 72-pounder "Skybreaker" type mounted in twin turrets upon the gunships of the Grand Alliance Navy. These cannons incorporate a gnomish "quick-firing" system, which allows them to fire in quick succession and serve as effective anti-air weapons. Cannonade The Short Gun equivalent to the Cannon, Cannonades are found much more commonly than their cousins, as even the largest of these guns barely weighs more than the smallest Culverin. Cannonades are commonly found aboard the battleships of the Alliance and the Horde, with the venerable ''Lion''-class mounting six on its lowest deck. Demi-Cannonade Four-fifths of the weight and half the poundage of a full Cannonade, Demi-Cannonades are most commonly mounted upon the destroyers of the Grand Alliance Navy and the equivalent forces of the Horde Navy. Carronade Named for the Carron Company that invented them, Carronades are mounted on the quarterdeck of destroyers and frigates and form the main battery of Corvettes. Like the term cannon, the term carronade can also be used to refer to all types of Short Gun. Demi-Carronade Mounted on the upper-decks of Frigates and Corvettes, Demi-Carronades are two-thirds the weight of a full Carronades. Minion Also known as a Bastard Carronade or Drake, the Minion is used as a heavy swivel gun on battleships, or as a defensive weapon upon merchantmen. Demi-Minion The smallest Short Gun (not counting the Hand Cannon), the Demi-Minion is mounted as a swivel gun on medium to small ships. Siege Guns The oldest types of Artillery, Siege Guns consist of heavy pieces of artillery that, although initially intended to simply batter down walls, have evolved to instead lob their munitions over walls by firing indirectly. Siege Guns use mostly the same projectiles as Long and Short Guns, although they are mostly unable to use Canister Shot and typically favour the use of Shells. Grand Bombard To Siege Guns as the Basilisk and Crocolisk are to Long and Short guns, the Grand Bombard is capable of either the direct or indirect fire of a 64+ pound Shell, depending on the design's age. Due to their immense size, Grand Bombards are rarely seen in action. Bombard The earliest type of artillery piece, the Bombard was originally a simple barrel and carriage design to batter down fortification with stone projectiles. Modern Bombards are merely a 48-64 pound version of the Mortar and due to their weight are unable to be moved around by anything less than a full team of oxen, a Bomb Ketch or a Steam Tank. Demi-Bombard The largest form of Siege Gun easily manoeuvrable on the field, Demi-Bombards fire payloads of 24-32 pounds and are designed to attack fortifications. Mortar First designed by the dwarves following human improvements on cannon, the Mortar is in effect an indirect firing Culverin. Mostly confined to firing Shells, as solid shot would simply become wedged in the ground when fired as such angles, the Mortar is designed to attack large formation of infantry. Demi-Mortar Designed as a lighter form of Mortar, Demi-Mortars can fire 8-12 pound shells and serve in much the same role as their larger sibling. Infantry Mortar Mostly used by the two-man dwarven mortar teams, Infantry Mortars are designed purely for infantry support and effectively serve as the Siege Gun version of a Saker or Demi-Saker, firing typically the same weight ammunition. Howitzer Taking its name from the Lordaeronian word Haufblitzer or Crowd Blitzer, the Howitzer is a strange, stubby form of cannon and is designed to fill a role in-between that of a Mortar and that of a Cannon. Howitzers are more effectively able to fire solid shot than Mortars, although they mostly stick to the firing of Shells. Full Howitzers have a shot weight of 24, 28 or 32 pounds. Demi-Howitzer Designed for fast, re-positioning bombardments, the Demi-Howitzer is more easily manoeuvred than a full Howitzer and fires 12, 14 or 16 pound shells. Volley Guns Multiple-barrelled or chambered weapons designed for repeated fire, Volley Guns are a rather gimmick form of artillery designed for pure anti-personnel engagements and are most commonly employed by the gnomes and goblins. Organ Gun Named for its array of multiple barrels that resembles a church organ, Organ Guns are designed to fire either in a single salvo of in multiple bursts. Unfortunately, the number of barrels greatly increases the time taken to load the weapon and greatly increases its weight, resigning Organ Guns to fortress defence or use by extravagant engineers. Repeating Musket Unlike most Volley Guns, the Repeating Musket mounts only a single barrel, containing its multiple rounds instead in a revolving chamber. Able to fire in short bursts, the Repeating Musket is also quickly reloaded and thus sees use as a ground or air defence weapon on fortifications or warships. Rotary Cannon Consisting of an ammunition hopper and a number of revolving barrels, the Rotary Cannon is considered by some to be the pinnacle of Volley Guns due to its ability to keep up a continuous stream of fire. However, its heavy weight causes it to only be deployed upon gyrocopters and steam tanks, where their powerful engines can drive the gun and move it around. Steam Guns Designed to use steam as a propellant instead instead of gunpowder, Steam Guns are rare weapons almost exclusively employed upon Steam Tanks. However, there also exist a small number of Steam Pistols designed by the Gnomes, who keep them almost exclusively for their use. Incendiary Guns Designed to spray or rain fire upon their enemies, Incendiary Guns are used by the Dwarves, Gnomes, Pandaren and Goblins. Dragon Gun Named for the stream of flame spewed from its barrel, the Dragon Gun was independently invented by both the Pandaren and Goblins, with the Pandaren versions being viewed as much safer by most sane people. Rocket Effectively explosive spears and fireworks, Rockets were once again independently designed by multiple races, with the Gnomes using them on their gyrocopters, the Pandaren using them as anti-air weapons and for celebrations and the Goblins firing them from either a basic stick or a mortar. = Additional References = ---- What follows is a list of individuals or organizations involved in the making and development of gunnery, along with any contributions they have made to their use as a battlefield weapon and as a means of personal defense. These contributions may include anything from treatises on gunnery to the forging of guns in manufacturing foundries. Gun Manufacturers *Mason and Riedmun Manufacturing *Bärenland Technical Corporation *Stormwind Royal Industries *Ostyrsteyn Arms Guild (Rostung) Literary Works on Gunnery * The Musket Methodology, by Edrington W. Grunwald Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Firearms